System identifiers may be defined such that devices may be identified as to whether they are operating as part of a specific operating hybrid solution. A device may be queried to find out their associated “system id”. However, the nature of operating hybrid solutions (or “systems”) is such that it may be a multi-device sub-topology (or logical topology) over a network. As such, there is a need to determine the specific sub-topology that is capable (or configured) for a particular operating hybrid solution.
Furthermore, by definition, operating hybrid solutions may be tied to Whole Offers (“WOs”) in which the actual system is the entity sold and supported by a vendor. By extension, there also exists a need for discovery of a WO within the topology.